


Find Your Happiness

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fabulous!Baekhyun, Family Au!, Kid!Jongin, M/M, Papa!Soo, Troublemaker!Chanyeol, mafia, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of Do Kyungsoo finding his happiness along with his only child, Do Sunmi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to find your happiness, Soo  
> \-- Byun Baekhyun

It is second Monday on November when the weather is getting chiller as if welcoming winter at the door. The moon shines brightly in the sky, doing its job to illuminate whole city tonight along with the stars. The bustling traffic looks like pack of ants lining up neatly if it is seen from Redtop Apartment, one of the tallest buildings and the place of salary man living in Blacklorn.

At the 27th floor, there is a man sitting on the sill of window, looking down at the street full of people that seems have their own worlds. His raven hair is still styled up since he just comes home from his work as an accountant of a big company. Exhaustion is written on his charcoal orbs after taking care of the mess his friend make and making another load of job he has to do. His right hand is holding a mug of coffee, his daily dose to pass through the day. As he sips his coffee, a tug of smile plasters on his face.

_Finally I am home_ , Do Kyungsoo thinks.

“Papa” Kyungsoo’s trance of thoughts is interrupted by the sleepy voice from his bed, “Do you just come home?” Kyungsoo smiles as his little girl rubs her eyes while finding her way to his side. Before something happens with his only child, Kyungsoo bring her on his arms. The little girl loops her arms around Kyungsoo’s neck before kissing his Papa on his cheek.

“Why did you sleep on my bed, sunshine?”

“I was waiting for you and then I fell asleep. I had a bad dream earlier“

“What was it?”

“I dreamed of Mama. I – miss Mama, Pa” Kyungsoo freezes, nothing comes from his lips “Where is Mama? Why doesn’t she live with us?”

“Your mama is living somewhere far because of her job. That’s why she doesn’t live with us”

“Does she miss me?”

“Of course, she does” Kyungsoo smiles weakly

“Then why she doesn’t call me like my friends’ mothers or even pick me up from the school?” His little girl pouts. Kyungsoo kisses her chubby cheeks, easing his fuming little girl before taking her to her room and laying her down on her bed.

“Isn’t your papa here enough to make your breakfast every day?” Kyungsoo says while brushing his raven locks that covers her doe eyes, kicking his papa instinct to take his little girl to beauty salon on weekend.

“You are more than enough, Pa but I – forget about what I say”

“Hey, how about I take you to her place on next Saturday after you cut your hair?”

“I don’t want to cut my hair. Jongin said I look beautiful in my long hair”

“Jongin?” “Yes, he is my future husband, Papa.”

“WHAT??!!!!” Kyungsoo shrieks, making his little girl cover his ears up.

“You are too loud, Papa. You hurt my ears”

“You are too young to talk about marriage, Do Sunmi”

“I am already 12 year-old, Papa. I am big enough”

“Not for me. Enough for the joke and go to bed now. Tomorrow you will have a piano class with Ms. Kim”

“I don’t like her, Papa. I don’t like how she looks at you” Kyungsoo sighs, this talk again.

“It is getting late, let’s sleep baby so we can talk about your piano lesson in the morning”

“Okay, good night Papa”

“Good night, sunshine” Kyungsoo kisses his forehead before turning off the light and heading to his own room.

After changing his clothes with his pajamas, Kyungsoo grabs his phone, dialing the familiar number. He is greeted by mailbox, making him upset. He then scrolls down his phone’s contact and dials another familiar number.

“What is it, Soo?” sleepiness voice answers Kyungsoo’s call, “It is already 1 am in here and I need my beauty sleep”

“I am sorry, Baek. I – I need someone to talk to”

“Is it about Sunmi?”

“How do you –“

“How do I know? You won’t call me if it is not about Sunmi. What did my favorite girl do? Declaring her new future husband? Who – Jong – Jongout, was it? “

“It is Jongin, Baek. Did she tell you about him?”

“Of course, I am her Daddy after all. She will tell me everything, including Ms. Kim googling your ass every time you greets her”

“Oh, Byun Baekhyun please do tell me why I have a friend like you”

“Because I am fabulous? Because I am your air? Don’t deny it, Soo. You always need me”

“How much I wish I could strangle you”

“You don’t have to declare your love to me, Soo. So what’s about Sunmi?”

“She misses Min Yoojin, Baek. I – “

“Did you call her?”

“Yes but she didn’t answer my call earlier. In her head, it is all about her job” Kyungsoo sighs

“That bitch, I knew it from the first time you brought her to us. I didn’t forget the way she looked at me as if I was dirty when I was talking about my job as a singer”

“Don’t curse at my child’s mother, Byun”

“She deserved that. She makes me losing my respect by leaving Sunmi with you. A mother can’t leave her 2 year-old daughter with her father. Why don’t you divorce her and start a new life, Soo?”

“You know I hate making her father upset.”

“You can’t please everybody. I want you to find your happiness, Soo”

“I am flattered by your thought about me” Baekhyun’s laughter rings in Kyungsoo’s ear, like familiar melody he hasn’t heard again, “Thank you, Baek”

“You are very welcome, my friend. You know I love you and Sunmi like my own family”

“I know and I am lucky to have you by my side during hard time.”

“Enough being sappy. Why don’t you try to call Yoojin tomorrow and see if she answers your call?”

“I think I should do that”

“I will drag her ass if she doesn’t want to meet Sunmi. You have mighty Byun Baekhyun at your service” Kyungsoo chuckles at his friend’s antic.

“I will call you again tomorrow. Good night, Byun Baekhyun”

“Good night, Do” Baekhyun says before hanging the call up. Kyungsoo then lays on his bed and fall asleep as soon as his face meets the soft linen.

 

**=xoxo=**

 

Sunmi is the first person waking up in the next morning. She rubs her sleepy eyes and finds the kitchen empty without any breakfast served on the table. Claimed herself as a big girl, she thinks to make breakfast and surprise her Papa once awhile.

 

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Sunmi grabs four loafs of bread and put into the microwave, her finger pushes the bake function. She takes out her banana milk and chocolate milk for her Papa from the fridge. Bing sounds from the microwave three minutes later, time to take out the toasts she makes. Spreading strawberry jam on her toasts, Sunmi is satisfied to see her simple menu of breakfast. Jongin will be proud of her, she thinks.

 

With her little feet, she creeps slowly inside Kyungsoo’s bedroom and find her Papa still sleeping soundly. She pats Kyungsoo on his shoulder, instantly waking Kyungsoo up. She laughs at the sight of her Papa’s bed hair that sticking here and there.

“Is it already morning?” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, it is 7 in the morning.”

“WHAT!!!!WHY DON’T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?” Kyungsoo panics, “I should make our breakfast now”

“Don’t worry Papa. I have made our breakfast”

“How did you –“

“I am a big girl, remember. I can make my own breakfast now” Proud of his little girl, Kyungsoo kisses her little girl before bringing her on his arms. A big smile plasters on Kyungsoo’s face as he sees the breakfast served on the table. Sunmi struggles from his arms before sitting on the stool.

“Let’s eat, Papa” Sunmi says, smile mirroring on her face. Kyungsoo nods.

_I will protect that smile and this is my happiness for now_ , Kyungsoo thinks as he eats his toast.

 

**=xoxo=**

 

After taking breakfast, Sunmi dresses herself in pink dress with flower pattern and yellow sneakers, a gift from Baekhyun. Glancing at the clock, she knows she will be late if she waits her Papa that struggles with his black tie.

“Papa, I am going first. I don’t want to make Jongin waiting”

“So you prefer this Jongin than your father, Do Sunmi”

“Bye, Papa!!!I love you!!!” Sunmi says before opening their front door, completely ignoring her Papa’s jealously. As the door beeps -- a sign of Sunmi leaving the house, Kyungsoo notices her lunch box still on the table and he still can catch her up. While he is wearing his shoes, Kyungsoo hears thud like something fall hard outside of Do Residence along with Sunmi’s groan.

“SUNMI!!!!” Kyungsoo rushes to the door, finding Sunmi kissing the floor. He doesn’t notice he steps on something,

“ARE YOU OKAY, LOVE?”

“I am okay, Papa. Hey, I think you step on something – no, somebody”

“What? Somebody?”

“Over there, Papa!!!” Sunmi points at a red haired man laying in the floor that Kyungsoo didn’t notice before. Walking to the said person, Kyungsoo kneels down in front of the latter, greeted by the scent of alcohol. Kyungsoo pinches his nose, cursing inside his head how low the security in this building. How can they let a homeless getting inside the building moreover in front of his door, Kyungsoo thinks.

“Hey, wake up” Kyungsoo says. He doesn’t find any reaction from the red haired man. Letting out the breath he holds, Kyungsoo flips the red haired around and make the latter comfortable on his lap, finding bruises and wounds smeared on the said person. Dried blood is seen from the open wound.

“Hey!!!Wake up!!” Kyungsoo screams at the latter’s ear

“Arghhhhh” Finally, deep voice escaped from the said person’s lips

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks. The said person keeps groaning in pain, “Should I call the hospital?”

“N – No. Ho—Hosp – Hospital” The red haired man said before passing out on Kyungsoo’s laps.

“CALL 119, SUNMI. NOW”

 

_To be continued ..._

_1 of 10_


	2. The Missing Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red-headed man finally awake and the truth is even shocking Kyungsoo

 

Do Kyungsoo hates hospital as much as he hates messiness and untidiness from Junmyeon’s desk. The memory of being in the hospital is never good. The first memory of him being in the hospital is the last day of seeing his dad takes his last breath, going to better place and leaving the world forever. That is enough to make him dislike hospital, the scent of sterilized room making him nauseas. Another memory of being in the hospital that sends him in the edge is when his baby girl has a high fever without a mother taking care of her, only her useless father that leaves her in the care of his best friend. On that day, Kyungsoo swear not to let Jongdae going near baby Sunmi again. Yes, Do Kyungsoo positively and definitely hates hospital.

Yet the red-headed man that is sleeping soundly in front of him is enough to make Do Kyungsoo step into hospital once again.

Kyungsoo hates him already

A tight grip on his sleeve wakes him up from his trance of thoughts. Kyungsoo looks down and find his baby girl glancing worriedly at the stranger, worry is written on her face and Kyungsoo thanks God he raises an angel in this evil world.

“Will he be okay, Papa?”

“Of course, baby. Uncle Yixing examined him earlier and he said he would be better soon”

“Can we take him home, Papa?” Sunmi says innocently, Kyungsoo can’t help smiling at her cuteness.

“He isn’t a pet, baby. Besides, we don’t even know him and who knows he might do harm on you”

“Ms. Jung said we should help poor people and he is definitely a poor man, Papa” Sunmi fumes, her apple cheeks grow big and the way she crosses her arms, Kyungsoo knows he already loses the game.

“Okay, sunshine. We will take care of him if he agrees as well” Kyungsoo pats her head and a big smile plasters on her face. A mop of pink hair peeks out from the door, startling the father and daughter of Do Family.

“Byun Baekhyun! You want me to die young, don’t you?” Baekhyun laughs, bringing Sunmi on his arms. Being a good girl, she kisses his cheek and a satisfied smile plasters on the latter’s face.

“Hey, Angel why don’t you go to school? Papa can take care the patient here”

“No, I wanna be with Papa”

“Jongin is waiting, you know?”

“Byun Baek – “ Kyungsoo glares at his best friend and being Byun Baekhyun is already immune with his death threat. Sunmi taps Baekhyun’s shoulder as if giving him a message to put her down. Brushing her pink dress, she grabs her bag.

“Let’s go, Uncle Baek. See you later, Papa” Baekhyun laughs wholeheartedly as Kyungsoo’s jaw drops, seeing the change of her baby attitude. She bids a goodbye, Baekhyun in tow.

The room suddenly feels so empty, only the beep sound coming from the machine and soft snore slipping out from the stranger’s lips.

“Park Chanyeol, eh?” Kyungsoo reads from the clipboard, “I think I have heard his name somewhere” Kyungsoo ponders, not noticing Chanyeol’s fingers twitching softly and the latter slowly opens his eyes. Chanyeol groans, trying to lift his finger but failed miserably as his energy already left his body.

“Oh God, you wake up. Let me call the doctor” Kyungsoo finally realizes his presence, pushing the emergency button. Not long enough, with his long white coat, Yixing enters into the room and Kyungsoo steps back, letting Yixing and the nurse have their way on Chanyeol.

“He is out of danger from now on” Yixing says after examining Chanyeol. The latter tugs Yixing’s sleeve and he whispers something on Yixing’s ear

“Looks like he wants to talk to you, Soo. I will leave you two, okay!”

“Thanks, Xing” As Yixing leaves them alone, Kyungsoo sits on Chanyeol’s bed. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol’s face; the dried blood is already gone, replaced by fresh bandage all over his arms and some on his face. He looks like a mummy, Kyungsoo thinks.

“Hey, how’s your body? Don’t force yourself to speak. You are still hurt after all”

“I – it – it’s alright” a deep voice comes out from Chanyeol’s lips, husky and rough as if never being used for ages. “Why – why you brought me to hospital?”

“You passed out in front of my door and with that cuts and bruises, there is no way I wouldn’t call the hospital”

“I said I don’t need hospital. Are you deaf or something?” Chanyeol barks, his breath becoming shallow. His eyelids become heavier in each second. The medicine finally takes its effect, Kyungsoo thinks.

“Whether I am deaf or not, it’s not your business. You was hurt and I weren’t a human if I abandoned you earlier”

“Don’t – don’t try – care –“ Chanyeol’s voice becomes softer before his eyes given up on him. As the medicine kicks in, Chanyeol falls asleep peacefully. Kyungsoo sighs, realizing the chance of Chanyeol accepting his hospitality is close to 1% and his baby girl won’t be happy.

“What’s it about you? Why so difficult to talk?” Kyungsoo says while drapping the blanket over Chanyeol’s body. Not long enough, Yixing comes into the room, waving at Kyungsoo whom is sitting on the couch.

“Soo” Yixing says, “you should read this” Yixing gives the latter today’s newspaper, a certain headline catches Kyungsoo’s eyes.

**THE END OF RED-HORSE GANG, SURVIVAL 0%**

_Blacklorn – Red-horse gang known as the wildest gang in Blacklorn was attacked by unknown last night. Reported that its headquarter was engulfed in flame and no one survived. Its heir, Park Chanyeol, was gone missing since two days ago –_

 

“Is – is it true?”

“It is been on the news today and the same Park Chanyeol you found this morning is the –“

“The missing heir”

 

To be Continued

 

Chapter 2 of 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading, sweeties. I am sorry if it is a short update /cries


	3. As The Night Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Chanyeol's arch enemy celebrates his victory yet he will know soon that Chanyeol still lives. He is not happy at all. Meanwhile in the same night, Chanyeol finds a new family and home.

There is a house in the upper side of Blacklorn where you can find any kinds of entertainment; gambling, game centre or night club, you named it. The house is painted in olive green with big glass windows surrounding it and it is situated between XO Club and EO game centre where the sound coming out loud enough to wake the neighbourhood.

Interesting, isn’t it?

When you peek out from the entrance, there is a big lawn with small fish ponds and any kinds of flowers blooming in it. The sound of water coming down from the artificial waterfall makes your heart peaceful instantly as if listening to music classic and feeling its magic affect your nerves. You find yourself seeing a usual portrait of Japanese traditional house in Japanese drama; so peaceful and pleasant. That makes bystanders might think that the owner of house might be a pacifist person like the house itself.

But only Blacklorn people know who the owner is and they might think twice or even million times to step into the house.

People say don’t judge the book by its cover; yes, that are a perfect proverb to describe Luhan, the owner of the house as well the head of Light-Swan gang.

Delicate, playful and talkative are the first impressions of Luhan but it will change instantly once you sit down with him, talking the business that involves money and power.

Sly, cunning and cruel are the perfect words to describe the mastermind behind Red-horse gang’s annihilation.

He doesn’t give you any mercy once you are in his bad side. He always gets what he wants and do anything to obtain it, including killing people without any second thoughts. His name is known in underworld as the youngest heir of Light-swan gang as well as the cruelest gang leader that living in Blacklorn.

Money and power is two things that he has in his mind; how to obtain money as much as possible and gain power to defeat any gang that is in his way, he always thinks it.

That’s Luhan, Park Chanyeol’s arch enemy.

 

=xoxo=

 

 

That night, Luhan is sitting on the sofa with his head lying on Kris’s lap, flipping today’s newspaper when Tao enters the living room. Luhan smiles widely as he reads the headline; yes, the success of his surprise attack on Red-horse headquarter is known throughout the neighborhood and the missing Chanyeol is nowhere to be found. Luhan thinks of Chanyeol’s corpse might been eaten by fish in the lake by now.

_Finally, nobody stands in my way,_ Luhan thinks.

“Boss” Tao says, kneeling in front of Luhan. Luhan smiles at the latter, waving back at his minion. “I am back”

“How’s the hunting?”

“I – we failed. Park Chanyeol ran away from our captive” Tao’s voice wavers, “I am sorry” The room suddenly feels cold, only sound of paper being crushed before thrown outside the window. The way Luhan takes his breath, Tao knows his doom even before Luhan says anything.

“Kris”

“Yes, Boss”

“Cut his pinky finger for me” Luhan says calmly, his big smile still plastering in his face. Tao freeze before glancing at Kris. Kris knows by the way Tao’s eyes glint, begging for mercy.

“But –“ Tao’s words die before Luhan glares at him, the murderous glint Tao use to see when Luhan kills his enemy.

“Do as I say, will you Kris?” Luhan says, his slender fingers caressing Kris’s jaw. The latter nods before looking at his sworn brother sadly and kneel in front of him. His boss is amused by the sight and he never takes his eyes off of it. Kris takes out his blade from his back pocket and grab Tao’s hands. Tao struggles frantically but it is futile since Kris is way stronger than him.

“I am sorry, Tao” Kris whispers on his ear before slicing Tao’s pinky finger. Tao howls in pain as his pinky finger cut by Kris. Kris brings the finger upon Luhan and with his satisfied smile, Luhan pats the latter’s shoulder.

“No more failure, Tao. Understood?” Tao nods, “Come here, Tao. Let me kiss the pain away, dear” Luhan coos, patting his lap. Tao obliges as he comes closer to Luhan and lays his head on his boss’ lap. The blood is still oozing out of the wound, dirtying the wood floor and Luhan doesn’t care of it. Luhan bends his head before kissing Tao’s lips, making the latter light-headed.

“Sleep, my child. You can hunt again tomorrow” With it, Tao goes to dreamland. Glancing at Kris, Luhan pats his side and the latter sits, “You did great job today, Kris. Let me give your reward” Luhan says before kissing Kris on his lips. Their tongues are dancing in the air, seeking dominance of each other. Luhan is more than pleased as a moan slips out from his pretty lips and the messy look Kris in front of him stirs him inside.

“Do me, Kris” Luhan says, letting Kris takes him into his room and quietly leaving the sleeping Tao behind.

As the moon brighten up in the sky, wanton moans and creaking sound of bed moving can be heard throughout the house. All of the maids close their eyes and noses, pretending nothing happening in the household. As both of them hit the climax, Luhan’s satisfied smile plasters in his face with Kris’s dick inside him. Kris kisses the pale spine, marking the lithe body in front of him and Luhan hums.

“Clean me with your mouth, Kris. I am lazy to go to the bathroom” Kris nods before taking out his dick from Luhan’s. He laps clean Luhan’s body, covered by the latter’s cum before cleaning himself in the bathroom. As he freshens himself, Kris finds Luhan still awake, patting his side.

“Sleep with me”

“Yes, Boss” Kris nods, making his way to Luhan’s bed. He curls under the quilt, spooning his boss’s naked body.

“Good night, Kris”

“Good night, Boss”

 

=xoxo=

 

 

Meanwhile that night, Kyungsoo is checking up Jongdae’s financial report when Chanyeol awake from his deep sleep. As Chanyeol opens his eyes, he greeted by big charcoal orbs, the similar big eyes Chanyeol found in the afternoon earlier.

“Papa, he is awake!!!” Sunmi says, “Hey, what’s your -- ?”

“Who the fuck are you?!” Chanyeol barks, Kyungsoo closes his laptop before taking Sunmi away from Chanyeol and bringing her baby on his arms.

“Don’t curse in front of my child, you brat!!!” Kyungsoo screams

“What –“

“Stop, you two!!!” Sunmi yells, “He is hurt, Papa. Don’t yell at him”

“But -- ”

“Hey, will you live with us?”

“What –“

“Do Sunmi – “

“I want to keep you, uncle Chanyeol” Sunmi says innocently, batting her eyelashes. Kyungsoo facepalms; his baby is indeed an angel, never thinking any harm that Chanyeol might do to her.

“Uncle – what kind of sick joke is this? Hey explain to your daughter, will you?”

“She won’t let you go unless you agree to stay at our house, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo explains, Chanyeol raising his eyebrows. “I promise her to make you stay with us because you are a poor little thing”

“What the –“

“That’s right, uncle Chanyeol. You should stay with us and I can be a good doctor for you”

“I – I don’t need a doctor or you two. Leave me alone!!” Chanyeol groans. Quiet sobs suddenly fill up the room as Sunmi hugs Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo shushes, whispering nice words on her ears but Sunmi’s tears is still streaming down on her face. Seeing the sight, Chanyeol feels guilty all of sudden as her sobs ring in his ears.

“Okay – okay, little girl. I let you be my doctor. Please don’t cry” Chanyeol finally agrees and the sobs suddenly quieten down. Erasing the tears, Sunmi taps Kyungsoo’s shoulder as she points out the empty side of Chanyeol’s bed. Letting his baby girl down on Chanyeol’s bed, Kyungsoo stands behind his baby girl like a protective Papa bear in the child story.

“You are the best, uncle Chanyeol” Sunmi kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, making the latter blushes and her Papa’s jaw drops. As she lays down comfortably besides Chanyeol, she circles her arms around Chanyeol’s as if afraid of Chanyeol might run away before falling asleep and snuggling closer to her soon-to-be patient.

“I know who you are, Park Chanyeol” Kyungsoo says, waking up Chanyeol from his trance of thoughts. “I won’t let you do any harm to my daughter. Do you understand?” Chanyeol nods, sensing the murderous tone coming out from Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips.

“Yes, Sir”

“Good. Now, go to sleep. We will talk again tomorrow” Kyungsoo says, patting Chanyeol’s head. The latter closes his eyes once again and goes to dreamland with the little girl besides him.

Kyungsoo smiles at the sight for the first time in his memory of being hospital.

 

 

To be Continued

 

Chapter 3 of 10


	4. Welcome to Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after Chanyeol admits into the hospital, Yixing gives a green light for Chanyeol and Sunmi’s smile is even brighter than Kyungsoo ever seen.

Two days after Chanyeol admits into the hospital, Yixing gives a green light for Chanyeol and Sunmi’s smile is even brighter than Kyungsoo ever seen. After finishing all the administration, Kyungsoo brings him home with Sunmi in tow. She tugs Chanyeol’s fresh shirt until they reach the parking lot and Kyungsoo can’t help himself smiling at the sight.

Sitting in the back seat, Chanyeol’s eyes is on the road; his feature is getting better though the bruises and cuts still appear on his face and arms. On their way to Do’s residence, Kyungsoo can hear Chanyeol sighing before plastering the blank face and sometimes he can smile at the cuteness Sunmi shown as the girl sings along Girls Generation’s songs (courtesy of Byun Baekhyun).

Kyungsoo wonders which the true side of Chanyeol is and it will be a lie if Kyungsoo doesn’t intrigue of finding the real Park Chanyeol without his label of being the heir of Red-horse Gang.

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at Do’s residence and Sunmi already drags along the tallest of three to the living room. After changing his clothes to comfortable pajamas, Kyungsoo goes to the kitchen, preparing lunch for three. He then notices Chanyeol already being Sunmi’s plushie bear without any complain slips through his lips. The little girl sits comfortably on his lap while watching her favorite cartoon, Pororo.

“Do Sunmi, uncle Chanyeol is sick. Why are you sitting on him?” Kyungsoo asks, crossing his arms. Sunmi then glances worriedly at Chanyeol whom put an awkward smile on his face.

“Can’t I?” Sunmi bats his eyelashes and kicks the best puppy eyes

“I – It’s alright, little girl. I am fine already” Chanyeol says, earning a peck on his cheek from Sunmi. Kyungsoo sighs, massaging his forehead.

“Next time you should ask his permission first, okay little girl?!”

“Yes, Sir”

“What do you want to eat for lunch, little angel?”

“What do you want to eat, Uncle Chanyeol? I am eating what Uncle Chanyeol eats, Papa” Sunmi asks while staring at Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I --- I --- is it okay for me to decide the menu?” The latter glances at Kyungsoo worriedly as if asking his permission.

“Sure, since the little angel wants you to decide it” Kyungsoo says, “I can make _Kimchi jigae_ if you want”

“Do you want to eat Kimchi Jigae, little girl?” Chanyeol asks, earning a nod from Sunmi, “It settles then”

“Be a good girl while I am cooking, okay?!” Kyungsoo then heads to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for _Kimchi Jigae_. As Kyungsoo is busy to search his big pan, ducking his head low on the shelf, he doesn’t notice Chanyeol appears in his kitchen.

“Hey, need help?” his deep voice startles Kyungsoo, making the latter’s head hit the shelf.

“I can manage by myself” Kyungsoo barks, rubbing his sore head. Chanyeol frowns

“I can leave this house if you hate me that much”

“Can’t you see my head hurts because of you? Just stay out from my kitchen and watch the TV with Sunmi!!”

“Papa, don’t be a meanie. Uncle Chanyeol is hurt” Sunmi fumes before tugging Chanyeol’s shirt, “Come on, Uncle Chanyeol we can watch Lion King and leave meanie Papa alone”

“Why am I suddenly feeling like an outsider just in ten minutes?” Kyungsoo grumbles after seeing Chanyeol and Sunmi’s backs heads to the living room.

 

=xoxo=

 

After eating their lunch peacefully which Kyungsoo receives a silent treatment from his little girl and the said girl is busy of feeding Chanyeol, Kyungsoo heads to his bedroom, turning on his laptop. He checks work-related-emails from Jongdae before browsing recent news. An advertistment catches his eyes and then he clicks its link.

 

**WANTED!**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**Park Chanyeol is the missing heir of Red-horse Gang. A 24 year-old tall, lanky and red-haired man. He wears black hoodie and worn-out black pants. For people that can find him, Oh Sehun will give him $ 1.000.000 alive. Please call this number (008) – 980 – 6112XX**

“Wow, that’s a lot sum for someone like him” Kyungsoo mutters, “Should I give a call? But --- what if it will make my family being targeted?” As Kyungsoo is in deep thought, he doesn’t notice Chanyeol knocking the door. The latter then opens the door, sitting in the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Hey, Pop. Sunmi is sleeping” Chanyeol said, stopping Kyungsoo’s trance of thoughts.

“What the – ah Sunmi? Okay then, let me tuck her in her bed”

“Thanks” Kyungsoo put his laptop on his bed before going to the living room. He finds her sleeping peacefully, hugging his bear plushie. Carefully he brings her on his arms; the little girl might sense his presence as she buries her head on his shoulder. Then he goes to her room, gently put her on her bed. After kissing her forehead, Kyungsoo heads to the living room, finding Chanyeol stares at the TV.

“Pop, are you gonna sell me out?” Chanyeol says, still staring at the TV.

“What ---“

“I saw the advertisement”

“Oh – I –“

“It is true, then? You might sell me out to that prick”

“He is your relative, right?”

“Relative, my ass. He is the – forget it. I will leave --” Chanyeol raises from his seat, walking toward the front door.

“No – Don’t” Kyungsoo says, tugging Chanyeol’s sleeve.

“Huh?”

“Sunmi needs you and I want you to stay. If you go out there, you might get killed and Sunmi will be terribly sad”

“But – you know your family will be in danger if you keep me here”

“As long as you stay off from your enemy’s radar, it won’t be problem. Besides, having you here is like having a nanny for Sunmi” Kyungsoo jokes, earning a frown from the latter.

“Excuse me?!”

“Just kidding, Brat. I meant it when I say you should stay here. Forgive my rudeness earlier, I wasn’t used to have someone else besides Sunmi, that’s it” Chanyeol stares back at Kyungsoo, sincerity written on its charcoal eyes. The tallest of two can’t help himself agreeing the offer.

“Let me introduce myself again. Do Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo raises his hand, smile plastering on his face.

“Park Chanyeol” Chanyeol shakes the latter’s hand, “Please take care of me, Kyungsoo”

“It is my pleasure, Chanyeol. Welcome to your new home”

“Yeah, I am home” Chanyeol says before plastering a big grin on his face for the first time.  Kyungsoo grins, finding himself of liking the Park Chanyeol in front of him.

 

The cheerful Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo likes this side.   


	5. The Meeting

As morning comes, the sun shines brightly above Blacklorn; its light peeking out from the beige curtain inside Kyungsoo’s room. The head of Do family is still sleeping peacefully despite the clock is shown 7:30 in the morning.

Outside the bedroom, Chanyeol nervously looks at the clock. He remembers Kyungsoo’s routine as the older tells him the other night. The talk ends pretty late yesterday even Chanyeol sleeps only 2 hours, thanks to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol doesn't know why he feels like meeting a long-time friend while talking with Kyungsoo and the older doesn't mind of him being a chatterbox. The red-headed boy is having a dilemma whether to wake the older up or let him rest a day. Scratches his neck, Chanyeol finally makes up his mind as he knocks Kyungsoo’s room softly. No sound comes inside the room, making Chanyeol frowns.

 

 _Guess I have no choice,_ Chanyeol thoughts as he opens the door, stepping inside Kyungsoo’s room.

 

Chanyeol walks to the bed, finding the sight of Kyungsoo still sleeping soundly. Soft snore slips out from his heart-shaped lips and his breathing is so peaceful that Chanyeol doesn’t have heart to wake him up. Yet the red-headed boy has to wake him up since he promises the latter.

 

“Hey, Pop. Wake up!” says Chanyeol, still Kyungsoo is fast asleep

 

“Kyungsoo, wake up!” Chanyeol shakes the older’s shoulder, still not even any groan greets him.

 

“Uncle – Uncle Chanyeol” a childish voice comes out from the door. Chanyeol turns around, finding adorable Sunmi rubs her eyes, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I am waking up your Papa but he doesn’t want to”

 

“I can wake him up if you want. Pa –“

 

“It’s alright, little angel. Let him sleep for awhile” says Chanyeol before lifting the girl up to his eye level, “How about we make him a breakfast? He will be happy if we make one”

 

“Sure! Let’s go, Uncle Chanyeol” says Sunmi before kissing Chanyeol on his cheeks. The latter smiles widely as he closes the door, heading to the kitchen with Sunmi in his arms.

 

 

=xoxo=

 

 

Hearing the ruckus outside his room, Kyungsoo stirs in his sleeps. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Kyungsoo grabs his phone on the table. His charcoal eyes turns big like saucers as he realizes the clock strikes at 9 o’clock in the morning.

 

“SHIT!!!” he curses before jumping out of his bed. Going to the bathroom, he passes the kitchen, only finding Chanyeol behind the stove while Sunmi prepares cutlery and plates for three.

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo’s menacing sound rings in Chanyeol’s ears, making the latter knocks his head against the upper shelf. “Why don’t you wake me up?”

 

“I…I…”

 

“Papa!!” Sunmi greets her Papa with a hug, Kyungsoo lifts his little girl up, “Don’t be angry at Uncle Chanyeol. We took long time to prepare breakfast so we didn’t notice it was already this late. Forgive us, okay Papa?” Sunmi begs, batting her eyelashes cutely at Kyungsoo. The head of Do family can only sigh; no one wins against his little girl after all.

 

“Okay, I won’t be angry. By the way, why are you still here? Don’t you have any class today?”

 

“The class starts at 12 so I am free until then”

 

“I--- I am sorry, Pop. I woke you up earlier but you didn’t budge so I let you sleep more” Chanyeol says weakly, with his head hanging low like a puppy seeks for an apology. The older can’t help smiling at the sole heir of notorious gang being adorable.

 

“It’s alright. I can call the office later”

 

“Let’s take breakfast then!!!” says Sunmi cheerfully, “but you have to brush your teeth first, Papa”

 

“Ah, you are right. Wait for me, okay!!” Kyungsoo runs into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Returned from the bathroom, they sit on the chairs with breakfast served on the table.

 

“Let’s eat!!!” three of them says in unison before inhaling their breakfast. Kyungsoo has to admit the breakfast is delicious, far from what he used to make.

 

“You can open restaurant with this skill, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo compliments, “You can be a good chef”

 

“My sister opened a restaurant before and I used to help her in the kitchen. Guess my skill is still good”

 

“Uncle Chanyeol, you are smart. I am happy to have you here”

 

“Thank you, little girl” Chanyeol smiles as Sunmi hugs his arms. Kyungsoo feels his irritation gone by the wind, only seeing their happy faces.

 

=xoxo=

 

“Uncle Chanyeol, let’s put the ointment on your wounds” says Sunmi as she brings the first-aid kit onto Chanyeol’s laps. The latter sighs, completely forget the promise they make. Nodding his head, Chanyeol let the little girl has her way. Carefully she puts the ointment on Chanyeol’s wounds. She knits her brows in concentration and Chanyeol giggles of seeing the little girl. She smiles in contentment after finishing her job.

 

“Why, thank you Doc. You did a great job today!” Chanyeol teases, earning chuckles slips out of her lips.

 

“I do what I promise to, Uncle. By the way, where’s Papa?”

 

“He is in his room, probably work”

 

“I have to go to school now. I guess I have to call Uncle Baek”

 

“Uncle Baek?”              

 

“Yeah, my second Papa” Sunmi smiles; Chanyeol frowns before shrugging his shoulder. _That’s not even my business,_ Chanyeol thinks. Somehow he feels a tug in his heart yet he brushes it away.

 

Thirty minutes of waiting, sound of door being unlocked makes Chanyeol’s attention to the doorway. He is greeted by a pink-haired man in front of him, dressed in a simple white t-shirt, beige trench coat and washed jeans. A good-looking man with warm aura is the first impression of the said person for Chanyeol. The said man bares his pearlescent teeth to Chanyeol, making the latter smiles awkwardly.

 

“You must be Chanyeol. Kyungsoo talks a lot about you” the said man shakes his hands, “I am Byun Baekhyun”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr.Byun”

 

“Don’t be formal, Chanyeol. Call me Baek if you want”

 

“Sure, Bae—“

 

“What are you doing here, Baek?” a velvet voice comes from Chanyeol’s back; Kyungsoo standing in front of his room while crossing his arms. Baekhyun twirls across the room before circling his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

“Soo-soo, I miss you” says Baekhyun before kissing Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Chanyeol blushes at the sight of affection before averting his eyes from the couple. Baekhyun doesn’t miss Chanyeol’s reaction, smirking at Kyungsoo. As if reading Baekhyun’s mind, Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun; the immune Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch.

 

“What are you doing here, Byun?”

 

“My daughter calls for help. She said her Papa is too busy inside the room so she needs me to take her to school”

 

“Since when Sunmi is your daughter, Baek?”

 

“Ouch, my heart. I let you slip this time since I love you so much” Baekhyun winks,

 

“Uncle Baek!!!!” Sunmi shrieks, running to Baekhyun’s side before hugging the latter’s waist, “Let’s go to school, Jongin is waiting”

 

“Hey, Sunshine. Bid a goodbye to Papa and Uncle Chanyeol then” Baekhyun says before bringing her on his arms. Sunmi then kisses her Papa and Chanyeol on cheeks, making Baekhyun amazed by the sight before taking Sunmi to school. As the door closes, Kyungsoo massages his temple; the ruckus Baekhyun brings always makes his head spinning.

 

“Hmmm… Pop. Why Baekhyun doesn’t stay here? I can go if he doesn’t like me to be here” says Chanyeol, breaking Kyungsoo’s trance of thoughts.

 

“Hah?”

 

“Is he – your lover?”

 

“Who? Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol nods, earning the rich sound of Kyungsoo’s laughter. The red-headed boy frowns. “The world will reach its end if I dates Baekhyun. You are so funny, Chanyeol”

 

“But – but Sunmi said he is her second Papa”

 

“Practically I raise Sunmi together with Baekhyun and it makes him being her second Papa”

 

“Where’s her mom then?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo just smiles full of mysteries before pinching Chanyeol’s side. The latter yelps in pain, making Kyungsoo laughs. _Such a nice sound in his ears_ , the tallest of two thinks.

 

“Let’s make something for our lunch. Sunmi probably comes home around 5 PM and we can pick her up later” Kyungsoo smiles, Chanyeol can only nod. Someday Kyungsoo might talk about everything, Chanyeol thinks as he follows Kyungsoo to the kitchen.

 

_Someday… yeah someday_

 

=xoxo=

 

Too eager of going to school, Sunmi runs excitedly to the parking lot, Baekhyun in tow. The little girl doesn’t realize she runs into somebody before Baekhyun can say anything. Her baby bottom lands on the ground, dirtied her yellow skirt.

 

“Are you okay, little girl?” asks the man with black sunglasses. The girl burst into tears, finding her favorite skirt dirty. Running into the scene, Baekhyun then brings her on her arms, patting her back in order to cheer her up.

 

“Is she okay?” asks the man once again, to Baekhyun now. The said man is taller than Baekhyun and the latter needs to crane his neck a little bit to see him in the eyes. As he takes off his sunglasses, a mop of ash grey covers part of his chocolate eyes. Blue t-shirt envelops his muscular body; somehow Baekhyun can guess what kind of hidden treasure behind that t-shirt. Combinations of black jeans with Doc Martens make the gorgeous man in front of Baekhyun more stunning than any men Baekhyun ever meet.

 

“Yes, she is. She is just upset because her favorite skirt is dirty. Thanks for your concern though”

 

“It’s my fault after all” the said man grabs his wallet from back pocket before thrusting money into Baekhyun’s hand, “Here take it for the laundry fee”

 

“No… no, I can manage myself. Thank you. If you don’t mind, we are late to school!” Baekhyun smiles after giving the money back to the said man. At the front of his car, the pink-haired man is trying to take his car key out from a pocket inside his bag. The task is getting harder as Sunmi still cries on his shoulder.

 

“Let me help you” the grey-haired man says out of blue, bringing Sunmi on his arms. Baekhyun thank him for the gesture, smiling at the latter.

 

“Hey, Angel. Don’t cry, okay?” says the man while patting her back. Sunmi finally realizes the shoulder she crying on isn’t belongs to Baekhyun anymore.

 

“Whe—where’s Uncle Baek?”

 

“He searches his car key. I will accompany you while he is busy.”

 

“My--- my skirt is dirty. Jongin won’t love me if I am not pretty”

 

“Your dress won’t hide your pretty face, Angel. You are pretty if you smiles”

 

“Smile? Really?”

 

“Yeah, boys love to see girls smile” the said man smiles, baring his pearlescent teeth, “Now, smile” Brushing her tears away, Sunmi smiles at the said man.

 

“Find it!!!Sunmi, let’s go” Baekhyun bowes to the man, thanking him. The man bows back at him

 

“Okay, Uncle Baek!!!” the man put Sunmi down, “Hey Uncle, what’s your name?”

 

“Me? I am Oh Sehun. What’s yours?”

 

“Sunmi, Do Sunmi. See you later, Uncle Sehun” Sunmi says cheerfully before hugging the latter’s legs.

 

“See you later, Sunmi” As Sunmi runs to Baekhyun’s side, Sehun brushes his legs as if dust dirtied his pants. Taking out his phone, he presses his speed dial, number 2.

 

“Hello? Tao? You said you saw Chanyeol flee to Redtop Apartment the last time you hunt him. Are you sure?”

 

“Y—Yes, Sir”

 

“I see. Make sure you watch over this building. I have a big hunch he is in here as well. See you in Luhan’s place” Sehun says before ending the call. Looking at the building, Sehun feels like he hits a jackpot and he believes his sixth sense never fails him once.

 

“I will find you, my dearest cousin” Sehun smirks   


	6. New Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the late update. Something caught up on me and finally I have time to write this.  
> Please forgive me and enjoy the fic

After the door closes as Sunmi and Baekhyun goes to school, Chanyeol sits on the couch. Eyes are on the television, the news tags that are moving catch his eyes.

**_PARK CHANYEOL IS STILL NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. POLICE IS SEARCHING AROUND THE CRIME SCENE_ **

Chanyeol rolls his eyes; they won’t find anything there since he is still alive in Do Kyungsoo’s residence. He averts his eyes, looking out the window while his mind is wandering. He can’t be here forever; Luhan and his cousin Sehun might hunt his down till his soul really lives in Hell. He closes his eyes; still can’t believe the once happy family was slaughtered by his own nephew that was raised since he was a baby. His mom’s scream of agony along with maniacal laughter coming through Sehun’s lips still rings inside Chanyeol’s head. He swears he never ever forgives Sehun, even he is his sworn brother, best friend and first boyfriend Chanyeol ever had.

“Chanyeol, is everything alright? Do your head hurt?” Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s shoulder, waking up him from the trance. He stares at the lost eyes of Chanyeol, trying to dive into his eyes while figuring out the younger one feels. The latter smiles weakly, shaking his head and it is enough for Kyungsoo not to press the matter he thinks about.

“I am good, Pop. Have you called the office? I am really sorry for earlier though”

“It is okay. I can also skip the office once in awhile. By the way, are you hungry already?”

“No ---“the sounds of growl comes out from Chanyeol’s empty stomach, Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckles at the embarrassed Chanyeol.

“Japjae, is it alright?” Chanyeol nods, Kyungsoo ruffles Chanyeol’s hair before going to the kitchen. Chanyeol feels warm like something grows inside his heart yet he brushes it away. “Oh shit!!!” Kyungsoo curses, making Chanyeol drags his feet into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong, Pop?” Chanyeol asks, Kyungsoo searching something every corner of kitchen shelf.

“Run out of ingredients. I should go to the market” says Kyungsoo, scratching his neck. He then goes to his room, probably grabbing something warmer to wear.

“Hey, Pop. Can I go with you?” asks Chanyeol as Kyungsoo heads into the front door. Kyungsoo ponders; Chanyeol’s safety is at the stake if he goes out carelessly.

“Wait here, okay?” Kyungsoo goes inside his room once again. He grabs the ugly black hoodie that Joonmyeon left before and the old fake glasses Baekhyun had. He shoves it onto Chanyeol’s head though he has to tiptoe for reaching the youngest’s head and put the glasses on his nose. Smiling at the sight, Kyungsoo drags the dumbfounded Chanyeol to the door and off to the market.

 

=xoxo=

 

The market fortunately isn’t far from Redtop, taking a walk for 5 minutes. The road is already full of people, inhaling their lunch while ear buds blocking the sound. One advertisement caught Kyungsoo’s eyes; Chanyeol’s photo plaster in the advertisement with personal contact attached on it. The younger seems noticed it by averting his eyes from the advertisement and looking at the mannequin inside the shop.

Kyungsoo swears never bring Chanyeol out again.

Kyungsoo strolls around the shelf, putting all the ingredients he needs into the basket. He is too engrossed with the list inside his head as Chanyeol pats his shoulder, almost making sesame oil slips out from his hands.

“Can you not give me heart attack every time you are around, Chanyeol?” says Kyungsoo, patting his chest.

“I am sorry, Pop. Anyway, can you buy this for me?” asks Chanyeol before putting a hair-dyed box into the basket. Kyungsoo nods, thinking it might be a good idea than going out with a blaze hair like his. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, I am finished it already. Let’s go to check-out counter!” Kyungsoo smiles before carrying the basket, heading to the check-out counter.

“Let me carry that” Chanyeol says, taking the basket out of Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo just smiles seeing the younger can be so caring. After minutes of lining up, they finish to pay all the ingredients and go back to the apartment.

Rolling his sleeves up, Kyungsoo starts to make Japjae while Chanyeol tries the hair-dyed box in the bathroom. Half an hour later, Kyungsoo is preparing the utensils as Chanyeol goes to the kitchen, only with his boxer and big towel covers his hair. Kyungsoo can’t help but staring at the fine line of the younger abs and the happy trails that leading to something that Kyungsoo doesn’t want to imagine. Kyungsoo shakes his head, throwing off the obscene imagination of his head. He is still a married man though his wife is somewhere out there.

“Put your clothes on, Yeol” Kyungsoo yells as Chanyeol opens the fridge, taking out apple juice that he bought in the supermarket earlier.

“I am so thirsty” Chanyeol gulps down the juice, “Hey, how do I look?” Chanyeol put his towel off from his head, black hair welcomed Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gapes; Chanyeol is even more beautiful with the new hair and Kyungsoo feels betrayed by his body. He feels heat creeps up, turning his legs into jelly. His head is playing with him; his imagination wanders wildly as he would even let Chanyeol bend him down on the table and fuck him from the behind if the younger wanted to. Kyungsoo is hard only by imagining the scene. _What’s that about,_ Kyungsoo thinks.

“Prepare this on the table. I need to go to the bathroom first” Kyungsoo says, leaving a dumbfounded Chanyeol. Closing the door, Kyungsoo can hear his heartbeat, thumping loudly inside his chest. His hand then travels down to his cock, hard inside his pants. He drags it out of his pants, pumping it up and down while seeking its release.

After years he been left out by his wife, he tries to be a devoted father for Sunmi, excluded himself from his carnal desire and somebody’s warmth. Even Baekhyun gives up of dragging him to the club. Kyungsoo feels satisfied with his life as a father until …

Park Chanyeol comes into his life and Kyungsoo doesn’t have any idea of his effect until …

He comes, reaching his climax with someone else’s name slips out from his lips. Not his wife but …

_Chanyeol_

 

=xoxo=

 

After eating their lunch in silent, Kyungsoo pours down a cup of coffee. He takes his daily dose thrice than he usually does as if it can help him, washing away the guilt and his filthy mind. Chanyeol is in Kyungsoo’s room, sleeping after inhaling his food. Kyungsoo can’t let the younger sleeping on the couch after all.

Doorbell is ringing, taking out Kyungsoo’s from his trance of thought. Kyungsoo peeks from the monitor, a handsome tall man coming into the view.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo asks from the intercom

“I am your new neighbor. I deliver some homemade foods for your family”

“Wait a moment” Kyungsoo pushes the button, letting his new neighbor coming into the house. His grey hair is styled up, defining the feature of his face. Kyungsoo suddenly feels inferior upon the beauty in front of him. With smile on his face, he gives his homemade food to Kyungsoo.

“I am Oh Sehun. I will be your neighbor. Please take care of me”

“I am Do Kyungsoo. Please take care of me as---“

“Papa, I am home” Sunmi says as she enters the house, Baekhyun in tow. Baekhyun is surprised to see the guest, as well as Sunmi. As Sehun smiles, Baekhyun freezes, shiver runs through his spine.

“Uncle Sehun, what are you doing here?” Sunmi smiles cheerfully, hugging Sehun’s leg.

“Sunmi, where’s your greetings?”

“Hey, I am your new neighbor, little girl. Please take care of me, okay?” Sehun pats Sunmi’s head and the latter smiles even bigger.

“Papa, where’s Uncle?” Sunmi asks

“He is in my bedroom. Be quiet, he is sleeping”

“Okay, Papa” Sunmi goes to Kyungsoo’s bedroom before bidding Sehun a goodbye. Baekhyun coughes and stands in front of Kyungsoo, dividing him from Sehun. He then circles his arms around Kyungsoo and buries his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Where’s my kiss, Soo-soo? I am tired of Sunmi”

“Baek ---“

“I am sorry for interrupting your afternoon. Let me know if you need help or something” Sehun says, bidding a goodbye. As the door closes, Baekhyun releases his hold and casually sits on the couch. Kyungsoo follows him, sitting beside him. Baekhyun leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“What’s that for?”

“I don’t like him”

“Oh come on, Baek. I know he is your type”

“Yeah but I just don’t like the vibe he gives me. He is handsome, I hate to admit it but when I saw him in the house, he gave me chills through my spine”

“Baek ---“

“He is scared me, Soo. He is attractive but something is off with him. I don’t know why.” Kyungsoo ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, letting him sleeping on his lap. Maybe Baekhyun is right, Kyungsoo thinks. It is hard to admit but Kyungsoo also feels the same. Something dark is hiding behind his new neighbor smile.

 

=xoxo=

 

Meanwhile, Sehun is sitting on his couch, cig in his lips. Grabbing his phone, he dials familiar number. A click sound comes from the other side.

“It is me. I think I find him. Yes, Park Chanyeol. Don’t worry, I will kill him this time. I won’t fail you, Lu. Okay, I love you.” Sehun ends the conversation, dragging of his cig to fill his lungs with smoke.

“I did promise you, didn’t I Chanyeol? That I would find you anywhere you go, like the old days” Sehun smirks before maniacal laughter fills throughout the room.

 

=xoxo=

 

As if the laughter can reach Chanyeol’s ears, the latter wakes up with sweat on his forehead. He looks around the surrounding, only finding himself being hugged by the sleeping Sunmi while the awake Kyungsoo plays with his hair. Chanyeol sighs in contentment as the older plays with his hair and wipes the sweat gathers on his forehead. He doesn’t know why he let Kyungsoo pet him and the meaning of content sigh slips through his lips.

“Sleep, Yeol” Kyungsoo whispers, “It was just a dream. I am here with Sunmi”

“I know. Thank you, Pop” Chanyeol says, smile grows in his face “I should have slept outside”

“Baek occupy the couch. Just stay here”

“But ---“

“Stay, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo says in his stern voice, “I meant it”

“Okay then. Good night, Kyungsoo”

“Good night, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo curls under the blanket, hugging Sunmi from behind. Chanyeol goes to dreamland, Kyungsoo and Sunmi in tow.

That night, he dreams of a white bunny playing with him, not the dream of blood-bathed Sehun anymore.

 

 

_To be continued..._

_6 of 10_


	7. Realization and Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo feels different towards Chanyeol as if the same feeling he felt years ago wakes up from his deep slumber

As morning comes and the sun shines so brightly up in the sky, Chanyeol wakes up with Kyungsoo burying his head on his shoulder. Mesmerized by the sight of Kyungsoo sleeping, Chanyeol can’t help but lean forward, kissing the older in his head while smelling Kyungsoo’s citrus scent. Chanyeol doesn’t realize Baekhyun opening the door, leaning casually on it until the youngest feels Baekhyun’s eyes on him. Froze by the sight of Baekhyun, Baekhyun shushes him before Chanyeol can open his mouth while making his way to the bed.

“I … I can …” Chanyeol stutters, only makes Baekhyun smile widely

“You don’t have to, Yeol. I know it already” Baekhyun sits on the side of the bed while playing with Kyungsoo’s bed hair.

“He…he will wake up, Baek”

“He already woke up, Yeol. Didn’t you, Soo-soo?” a groan slips through Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips. Baekhyun chuckles while leaving two of them alone. Silence eats the room, only Sunmi’s laughter echoes throughout the house as Baekhyun plays Pororo on the television.

“Pop … I …” Chanyeol opens his mouth, “I can –“

“We’ll talk about this later, Chanyeol. Let me sleep”

“But …”

“Just sleep, now. Don’t move either” Kyungsoo insists, burying his head even more on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The youngest of two can hear his own heartbeat as if his heart will come out from its socket. Kyungsoo might hear it, Chanyeol ponders. Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol hugs the oldest of two, clinging to him as if Kyungsoo might slip away.

“I am here, Chanyeol. Don’t worry” Kyungsoo’s words rings on his ears before Chanyeol falls asleep, going to the dreamland together with Kyungsoo.

 

=xoxo=

 

Kyungsoo wakes up without Chanyeol beside him, finding Chanyeol’s side already cold. He rubs his sleepy eyes while dragging his body out of the bed. A sigh escapes from Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips as he finds Chanyeol in the kitchen, flipping the pancake that is enough to make Kyungsoo’s stomach growling.

Gazing at the man’s back, Kyungsoo wonders how his life might be perfect if Chanyeol is around. He takes care of Sunmi well like a good nanny and showers her with a lot of love. He also can cook, a man who loves cooking is well-desired of any gender after all. Moreover he… Kyungsoo feels different towards Chanyeol as if the same feeling he felt years ago wakes up from his deep slumber.

“Pop…” Chanyeol says, breaking Kyungsoo’s reverie. His deep voice rings like a melody in Kyungsoo’s ear, “Good morning”

“Morning, Yeol. How’s your sleep?”

“Ever better than yesterday. Coffee? “

“Sure!” Chanyeol rummages the shelf, taking out a cup and pouring the caffeine into the cup. He gives it to the oldest of two as the latter enters the kitchen, looking at the golden brown pancake at the plate.

“Looks edible, I guess” Kyungsoo chuckles, making Chanyeol’s ears red. “Let’s eat before I go to work” Chanyeol nods before setting the plates for two in the table and a cup of coffee for him as well. Taking a seat across Kyungsoo, Chanyeol gazes at Kyungsoo who inhales the pancake like he never eaten before. Kyungsoo who finally realizes Chanyeol’s eyes bore into him blushes furiously as if a teenager meets her crush.

“What are you looking at?” Kyungsoo asks, chewing his pancake. Chanyeol chuckles before shaking his head. Kyungsoo will kill him if Chanyeol says the latter is so cute that he wants to kiss him, Chanyeol thinks.

“Nothing, Pop. By the way, do you drive to your office?”

“Yeah, mostly. Why?”

“Can I drive you? I am so bored holing up in the house”

“No problem. Just wear that old hoodie I gave you. We can go shopping when Sunmi has day-off, okay?” Kyungsoo smiles before finishing his last bite of the pancake. He ruffles Chanyeol’s hair as he walks to the kitchen. Chanyeol feels warm inside, wishing this moment lingered longer or even forever.

After taking a bath, Kyungsoo slips into his perfectly ironed black shirt and khaki pants. Formal yet simple attire to his office, he thinks. No need to make more effort, unlike Baekhyun. As he walks out from his room, he finds Chanyeol in yesterday’s clothes, only his hair makes it different. He looks like a high-school boy. Kyungsoo wonders how a high-school Chanyeol might look like.

“Ready?” Chanyeol smiles as he sees Kyungsoo walking towards him. Kyungsoo stands close to him, invading the youngest of two’s privacy. Chanyeol gulps at the proximity.

“You forgot something” Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun’s glasses on the table before putting on Chanyeol’s nose. The oldest of two tiptoes to reach Chanyeol’s face, accidentally brushing Chanyeol’s ears slightly and the effect instantly appears on Chanyeol’s cheeks as it dusts in pink.

“Let’s go” Kyungsoo says as he drags Chanyeol by arm. As the lift chimes and take them down to the parking lot, Chanyeol realizes he already falls too deep with the latter, no one than Kyungsoo.

 

=xoxo=

 

 

The ride feels long for Chanyeol, like an eternity. Kyungsoo keeps silence, gazing at the blue sky above, thinking about something very important while Chanyeol keeps his eyes on the road. Safety comes first after all.

As they arrive at the building, Chanyeol pulls over the car. Kyungsoo unbuckles the belt before turns his head to the youngest of two. Staring at the latter as if mapping his features in his head, Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s shoulder before taking Chanyeol’s knuckles. He caresses Chanyeol’s knuckles, transferring his warmth to the latter.

“Thank you for the ride, Yeol” Kyungsoo smiles, Chanyeol can’t help but smile, mirroring the oldest.

“It is fine, Pop. I can only do this after all”

“Wait for me tonight, will you? We need to talk” Chanyeol nods and Kyungsoo opens the door, making his way inside the building. After seeing Kyungsoo’s back disappeared, Chanyeol drives the car to Redtop again.

As he arrives at the parking lot after making sure lock the car, Chanyeol push the lift button. He waits while tapping his foot. He is restless; away from Kyungsoo’s place alone is dangerous as Sehun and Lu Han still search him endlessly.

Not long enough, the lift chimes in his ears and he puts his hoodie on, enough to hide his head and eyes. He keeps his head low as he let a man out of the lift first. As he pushes 27th floor, he looks up from his hoodie. As the lift closes slowly, Chanyeol stares at the man’s back, from the familiar grey hair to his long legs. He cannot forget his feature, still fresh in his head how lithe that body is as they share warmth each other every night before the massacre.

Oh Sehun is in front of him, only a few steps away. Chanyeol feels shivers throughout his spine as Sehun begin to turn his back. Luckily for Chanyeol, the lift closes when Sehun fully turns his back. Chanyeol’s legs give up on him, falling down on his knees while warping his arms around his body.

He is afraid

He is scared

He is in danger

Not, everyone including Kyungsoo is in danger.


	8. Of Our First Kiss and An Empty Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His strong resolution finally broke down Chanyeol’s wall as the tears welled up in her eyes. Kyungsoo brushed the tears away before leaning forward to Chanyeol, closing the gap between them.

As the elevator reached the 27th floor, Chanyeol ran as fast as his legs could. Taking the key out of his worn-out hoodie, his hand shook uncontrollably as he inserted the key into the lock. The door then opened after a minute which felt like a decade for Chanyeol, safely locking it before running to Kyungsoo’s bedroom. 

He hid under the quilt as if building a fortress to shield him from upcoming attack. In a fetal position, he closed his eyes as his breath became shallow, chest rising up and down sought for oxygen. His head was hurt; feeling as if everything happened at his mansion was playing inside his head and his brain couldn’t control the replay button. 

“Kyungsoo – Pop –“ said Chanyeol weakly, gripping onto the white sheet before he lost consciousness.

 

=xoxo=

 

A cold cloth on his forehead woke him up from his slumber. Opening his eyes slowly, Sunmi’s worried eyes met Chanyeol’s as she placed her little hand on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Are you okay, Uncle? You are pale”

“I --- I am okay, Princess. Did I make you worried?” asked Chanyeol, touching her cheek. Sunmi nodded eagerly before laying her head on Chanyeol’s chest.

“Don’t do that again, Uncle” Sunmi said cutely. Chanyeol could imagine the pout forming on her face. The man patted her raven head as if keeping a promise he would like to fulfil.

“Where’s Uncle Baek?” 

“He is outside, waiting for Papa coming home”

“Kyung – I meant your Papa comes home early?”

“Uncle Baek called him and told him about you. He promised to go home early” said Sunmi, her eyes meeting Chanyeol’s once again. Her eyes gave him a clear message, the sole purpose of Do Kyungsoo coming home early is entirely for Chanyeol. 

“He is a nice Papa, isn’t he?” Chanyeol smiled, trying to distract himself from wishing the secret message to be a truth.

“He is nice to people he loved, Uncle” Sunmi smiled before dragging her body out of the bed and out of the room, leaving Chanyeol alone with his thoughts. Baekhyun came inside the room a minute later, patting Chanyeol’s head. 

“How was your body, Yeol?” said Baekhyun, taking Chanyeol out of his trance of thoughts.

“Better than ever, thanks. Hey, I am sorry that you find me – yeah, you know”

“It is okay. Can I ask you something?” Chanyeol nodded. “Did you know Oh Sehun?”

“Oh – how did you know that name?” Chanyeol paled, hearing his cousin’s name already sent shivers down his spine.

“I knew it. He introduced himself as a new neighbour yesterday but his smile --- oh God, he gave me chills”

“I --- I should go now --- I will harm Kyungsoo and Sunmi if I stay here any longer” Chanyeol stood up from the bed, almost knocking Baekhyun down to the floor. However, his legs gave him up after several steps away from the bed, sending his butt on the floor. Baekhyun hurried to Chanyeol’s side, hugging the latter.

“We will protect you, Yeol. You will be okay”

“He --- he will kill Kyungsoo like he did to my family. Let me go, Baek. I have to go” Chanyeol insisted.

“No, you don’t. Kyungsoo will kill me if I let you go”

“He will kill himself if he stays near me, Baekhyun. Please … just let me go. I don’t want to harm anyone else again. Just let me die so ---“ A hard slap hit Chanyeol’s face before he finished his words. Baekhyun gripped his hoodie tightly, bringing Chanyeol’s face close to him.

“Don’t you dare die before you give Kyungsoo happiness! Fuck, why should be you that he likes!!” Baekhyun shouted.

“He – “

“Don’t act you don’t know anything. I know the moment you looked at Kyungsoo this morning and the way he let you touch him. Fuck Yeol, I will kill you first if you step out from this house!!” Baekhyun threatened before sending him a sharp blow to Chanyeol’s stomach and storming out of the bedroom. 

Chanyeol coughed, clutching his stomach. Baekhyun surely knew how to fight; his fist surely hurt for a small man like him. Chanyeol then heard a commotion outside the bedroom, Kyungsoo’s voice sounding from the living room and Sunmi’s cry followed after door being slammed. With a weak state, Chanyeol went outside the room, finding Sunmi’s arms circle around Kyungsoo’s neck. Her sobs sliced Chanyeol’s heart.

“It’s okay, baby. Uncle Baek was just tired” Kyungsoo tried to shush his baby, “He will be here tomorrow”

“Really?”

“Yes, Princess. I will drag his butt to come here if he refuses” Kyungsoo gave her a big smile and Sunmi nodded before mirroring Kyungsoo’s smile. The two Do finally realized Chanyeol’s presence. Sunmi tapped Kyungsoo’s shoulder before rushing to Chanyeol’s side.

“Uncle Yeol!!” Sunmi greeted him as she clutched Chanyeol’s jeans. The said person patted her head before smiled weakly at Kyungsoo.

“Sunshine, can you sleep in your room today? I have to talk with Uncle Yeol tonight. Important one”

“Okay, Papa –“ a yawn slipped out from her lips, “I think I will go to sleep now. See you tomorrow, Papa and Uncle Yeol” Said Sunmi before tugged Chanyeol’s hoodie. Chanyeol bent down and Sunmi kissed him on the cheek.

“Where’s my kiss, Princess?” Kyungsoo pouted

“You won’t get any tonight, Papa” Sunmi stuck out of her tongue before running to her room. A sigh escaped Kyungsoo’s lips as he undid two buttons near his neck. Chanyeol froze, only staring at the black carpet that seemed interesting to him. 

“Park Chanyeol” said Kyungsoo, deep voice startled Chanyeol. He still stared at the carpet before Kyungsoo lifted his jaw, facing him completely.

“Let’s go to the bedroom” Kyungsoo said before tugging Chanyeol’s arm and dragging the latter to the bedroom. 

Inside the bedroom, Kyungsoo made Chanyeol sit on the side of the bed before hugging him tightly. The youngest of two leaned on his shoulder, taking a whiff of Kyungsoo’s scent.

“You almost made my heart stop, you know that? What happened to you?” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear.

“I am sorry”

“You better be. I – I don’t want to lose you, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo pulled away, holding Chanyeol’s cheek and staring at him in the eyes. 

Sincerity was written in Kyungsoo’s eyes, a genuine one that Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel the warmth. Kyungsoo ought to know, Chanyeol thought.

“I – I met Sehun after I dropped you off at the office. He –“ Chanyeol closed his eyes and his lips quivered, “He was the one that killed my family”

“Sehun? You meant –“

“The one that put an advertisement for me, Pop. And the one that is living next door” Chanyeol grimaced.

“Oh my God, did he do anything to you?” Kyungsoo asked as he examined Chanyeol’s body. The latter shook his head. “Are you okay?”

“I – I was scared, Pop. I imagined he would kill you. I don’t -- I – should leave” Chanyeol stuttered.

“No, you can’t leave”

“He can kill you, Pop!!!Fuck, I don’t wanna see you --- dead in front of me. Not you too, Kyungsoo. Please let me go. I mean harm you” Chanyeol gripped his hair frustratingly.

“You won’t leave anywhere if I say so. You will stay here, you understand? I will protect you, Yeol” Kyungsoo shouted at Chanyeol

“You won’t win against him, Soo. He --- please let me go. You still have Sunmi to take care of. A wanted boy like me only causes you pain”

“Letting you go only makes my heart hurt, Yeol. Can’t you see I am – I am happy --- I find my happiness with you even we only met not long enough but – I feel alive when you are around, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo admitted before burying his face on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Please --- just stay. Here with me”

“I ---“ 

“I will protect you. I will be here for you. We can make it through together. You deserve to live, here under my roof. We can have our happiness together, Chanyeol. I will do anything to make you happy” said Kyungsoo as he lifted his head, staring at Chanyeol’s eyes once again. 

His strong resolution finally broke down Chanyeol’s wall as the tears welled up in her eyes. Kyungsoo brushed the tears away before leaning forward to Chanyeol, closing the gap between them. 

Then Kyungsoo kissed him on the lips. Chanyeol couldn’t help but melt into the kiss as their lips met. His heart was beating hard, swelling into happiness and Chanyeol wouldn’t regret even if he died in Kyungsoo’s arms. 

Kyungsoo coaxed him to open his mouth, slipping his tongue inside his wet cavern. Chanyeol obliged to. As their tongues were dancing the waltz, Chanyeol felt light-headed as if taking a whiff of weed. Kyungsoo was a new addiction of him, the Achilles foot of him later, Chanyeol realized. 

As their lungs needed oxygen, they pulled away. Kyungsoo’s cheeks dusted inwith pink and Chanyeol did so. Standing up, the oldest of two then took his clothes off and changed into something comfortable. As he came back to Chanyeol’s side again, he caressed the youngest’s check before kissing it.

“Let’s go to sleep. You need it” Kyungsoo smiled warmly, pushing Chanyeol down onto the bed before covering the latter with the quilt. As Kyungsoo slipped under the quilt, he kissed Chanyeol on the forehead.

“I will see you in the morning,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol nodded before smiling at Kyungsoo. Chanyeol snuggled against Kyungsoo’s neck as he whispered in his ear

“Good night, Soo”

“Good night, Yeol” then they went to the dreamland where they were laying on the flower bed, snuggled close together and whispered words that meant for lovers. 

But the dream was just a dream. As the dawn came, Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo’s side empty. A cold sheet greeted him, waking him up before sitting up fast. A note was laid on Kyungsoo’s pillow and he read it. Chanyeol paled instantly. 

Realization dawned on him as he read every word written in the note, the familiar handwriting he engraved on his mind. 

_ Meet me at our hideout, Yeol. Kyungsoo and I will be waiting for you. – O.S _

 

 

 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I will edit the fic tomorrow. Please bear with my English. Hope you enjoy reading it. Sincerely, Ann ^^v

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, sweeties~~


End file.
